


Simon's Advent Calendar

by catsandladyluck



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Christmas, Fangirl, M/M, Simon Snow - Freeform, Simon's Advent Calendar, carry on, penelope bunce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/pseuds/catsandladyluck
Summary: Simon receives an advent calendar from Baz and opens it each day to find a new message.





	1. Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> I started this simple small series of fics inspired by my very first advent calendar. I will try to post a new one every day (: Please enjoy.

_Simon_

“Penny,” I say, walking into the living room and plopping down on the sofa beside her. “Baz bought me this weird thing a few days ago.” I wave around a thin, Christmas-themed box in front of her.

Penny glares at the box briefly and then sighs. “It’s an advent calendar, Simon. We all had them during school.”

“I didn’t,” I say, then examine it. “What does it do?”

Penny giggles and leans over to point to one of the numbers lined along the sides. “You pull back a tab each day until Christmas. Inside is a piece of chocolate and a little message.”

I immediately get excited at the mention of chocolate.

Penny grabs one side of the box and peers over it. “It seems like you missed the first two days, so you will want to start on Day 3, and then open the other two after that.” She lets go of it and leans back into her spot of the sofa.

I glance the calendar over for a few more seconds, then slowly peel open the tab on Day 3. Inside is a piece of chocolate shaped like a reindeer, and I dig it out quickly and stuff it into my mouth.

Penny laughs briefly, then stares at me. “What does the message say, Simon?”

“Oh,” I say, swallowing the chocolate. It was really good chocolate. I then pull the tab back all the way and read over it. “...What?” I read over it again, just to make sure I’m not going crazy.

“What?” Penny asks, arching an eyebrow at me.

“It says ‘You can be an idiot sometimes’.” And Penny must have thought I was lying because she immediately grabs the calendar from my hands and reads over it herself. Then she just starts laughing.

“Baz can be a genius sometimes, can’t he?” She says, still laughing.

“I don’t understand,” I say, and I really don’t.

“Baz had a personalized advent calendar made for you, Simon,” she says, handing it back to me. “It’s rather interesting, actually. I didn’t even know you could order something like that.”

“Baz had this made? For me?” I stare down at the calendar. My first thought is that Baz is plotting something (I suppose it’s still my first thought to everything he does), and then I realize that this is an actual gift from him. An actual gift. Baz has never gotten me a gift before.

“You should probably open the other two days as well,” Penny says, breaking me from my thoughts. “I’m rather interested to know where he’s going with this.”

I pull back the tabs on Day 1 and Day 2, stuff the first Father Christmas-shaped chocolate in my mouth, then offer the elf-shaped one to Penny. When she takes it, I read over the messages.

“Day 1 says ‘This will be our first real Christmas together’,” to which Penny arches her eyebrow, “and Day 2 says ‘So I wanted you to have something special’,” to which Penny just rolls her eyes.

“My goodness,” she says. “Baz is so cheesy, you know.”

I laugh at this and reread each tab again. I immediately think that I want to just open all the tabs right now, but Penny must have read my thoughts.

“You have to wait each day to open them, Simon. That’s how advent calendars work.”

“I know that, Penny,” I say. I smile and hold the calendar to my chest.

_I can’t wait._


	2. Day 4

_ Simon _

I’m laying upside down on the sofa when Penny walks into the living room. She arches her eyebrow at me, then at the discarded advent calendar on the floor in front of me. 

“I think everyone should know what they look like upside down,” I say, stretching my arms out to touch the floor boards.

“You have chocolate on your face,” Penny replies, picking up the calendar off the floor. “What’s wrong?” She asks. “What’s today’s message?”

I groan and rub my hands over my eyes, probably smearing the chocolate that I now feel on my mouth. “I think Baz is just being an arse,” I mumble. 

Penny scrunches her face at this and looks at the Day 4 tab on the calendar. “‘And you’re kind of oblivious to a lot of things’,” she reads, and then starts laughing.

“Ugh, Penny, c’mon,” I whine. “I think this is all just a big joke to him. What kind of gift is a stupid chocolate box that just keeps insulting you?”

Penny laughs even harder at this. “It’s true though, Simon,” she says in between giggles. “You’re very oblivious. To everything.”

“Am not, Penny,” I say, throwing a sofa pillow at her. She easily dodges it, of course. Throwing pillows at someone who is upright is really difficult.

“It is, though,” she says again, now staring me down seriously. “Need I remind you that you spent your last few years of school ‘hating’ someone who you were actually in love with? I mean, you have to be  _ really _ oblivious to not realize that, Simon.”

“Ugh, Penny,” I groan out, covering my face with the remaining sofa cushion. “I don’t want to talk about that.” I know she’s right, but I hate thinking about it because it’s embarrassing. 

“Alright, alright,” Penny says, laughing again. She lays the advent calendar down next to me and walks toward the kitchen. “Do you want some tea?” 

“I guess,” I say, and toss the other pillow across the room. I glance over at the stupid calendar next to me.

_ Baz really is an arse. _


	3. Day 5

_ Penelope _

Baz is coming over today, and Simon has been swept up into a cleaning whirlwind. He’s tried multiple times to pull me along with it, but until I become the one that leaves the messes around the flat, I refuse to budge.

I’m sitting at the kitchen table now, sipping my tea, and watching Simon attempt to dust the top of the bookshelves in the living room whilst on his tippy toes. Every time he manages to reach the top shelf, his wings start flapping obnoxiously, and it kicks up even more dust than what he’s able to collect. When he reaches it this time, his wing slaps against a lamp and knocks it to the floor, causing the light bulb to shatter and spill across the rug.

“Fuck!” he yells, throwing the duster down into the broken glass.

“Enough, Simon!” I say, slamming my hand onto the table. I get up from the table and walk toward the mess. “I’m sure Baz is not going to care that there is dust on the tops of the shelves that even he can’t reach.” I wave my hand over the mess and mumble a quick “ _**As you were** _ ”, and the lamp returns to its normal state on the side table, along with the duster. Simon has broken this lamp so many times that I’m surprised magick is still holding it together.

Simon just rolls his eyes at me after I fix the mess. “You  _ know _ he will find something to say about it,” he says. He then suddenly straightens his posture and looks me dead in the eye. “Crowley, Snow,” he spits out, poorly mocking Baz’s posh accent. “Are you just  _ trying _ to stir up my allergies? You know I can’t stand all this dust that you live in.” He rolls his eyes again, then slumps back into his normal position and picks up the duster.

I laugh at his awful impersonation of Baz, but snatch the duster out of his hand. “Simon, Baz really doesn’t care that much. Plus,” I gesture vaguely at the living room, “the flat is clean. Take a break.” I turn around and begin walking back towards the kitchen. “Come open today’s advent calendar, and I’ll get you some tea.”

I hear Simon sigh and begin to follow behind me. I throw the duster on top of the fridge, and take a cup from the cupboard. Once I pour the tea, Simon is sitting at the table and opening the Day 5 tab of his calendar.

“What does it say, Simon?” I ask, sitting his cup down and taking a seat next to him.

He’s silent for a moment, and I watch his face go through quite an array of emotions. He finally settles on furrowing his eyebrows and passes the calendar to me.

“‘But you never stop amazing me’,” I read from the tab. “Oh? Saying something nice, now, is he?” I hand Simon back the calendar. “I don’t think this whole thing is just full of insults, Simon.”

Simon rolls his eyes for what seems to be the hundredth time today. “I guess so… But.”

“But what, Simon?” I ask irritably. I’m tapping my foot against my chair now. Simon gets into these slumps where he seems to think Baz is just out to get him, like our school days, with the insults and the plotting, and that he’s not the same boy that fell stupidly in love with him. Simon can truly be an idiot.

I’m about to say something more when there’s a soft knock at the door. 

“Baz!” Simon exclaims. His eyes immediately light up, and he’s halfway across the kitchen before I realize it, slamming the advent calendar into a drawer as he leaves. When he gets to the front door, he straightens his shirt and ruffles his hair into place (it’s never really in place though), then opens the door to reveal Baz, who cracks a smile as he stalks into the living room.

“Baz,” Simon says, and I’m almost embarrassed for him because his tail is swishing lightly against his legs. Like an excited puppy.

“Hello, Simon.” Baz is looking into Simon’s eyes so lovingly that I almost look away. Then Baz leans in to kiss him, and I do look away. 

“Ugh,” I groan, and down the rest of my tea.

_ Simon is truly, truly an idiot. _


	4. Day 6

_ Penelope _

Knock knock knock.

“Penny.”

Knock knock knock.

“Penny.”

I open my eyes and immediately regret it.

Knock knock knock.

“ _ Penny.”  _ The last one came out as a whine.

“For fucks sake, Simon,” I say, throwing the covers off of me and sitting up in bed. I reach for my glasses, and I become irritable when they’re not on my nightstand. 

“Can I come him?” he asks, only after cracking the door open a bit.

“I suppose you must now,” I reply irritably. I pull on a discarded jumper from the floor as Simon walks into the room, and I glance over at my phone. It’s 6am, and I inwardly curse him for waking me up when I could have had at least another hour of sleep. 

“What is it, Simon?” I ask, cocking an eyebrow him. He steps closer to me, and I realize he’s holding his advent calendar. “Did you literally wake me up to talk to me about your advent calendar?”

“Penny,” he says, sitting down on my bed next to me. “Baz stayed over last night.”

I just roll my eyes and huff. “Baz stays over all the time, Simon,” I say. “What’s your point?

“Well, Baz is awake right now-”

“How is he awake right now?” I ask, cutting him off. “How are  _ you _ even awake right now. Do you two ever sleep?”

“Penny, c’mon.” Simon is whining again. I just cross my arms and let him continue. “Anyway, Baz is awake, and he will be around all day, and I can’t just open my advent calendar in front of him.”

“And why not, Simon?”

“It’s weird opening gifts in front of the people who gave them to you.”

I sigh. “So why am I involved in this?” 

“I thought you wanted to know what it says.”

“Simon, seriously-” But I stop and think about this for a second. Really, I shouldn’t be mad at Simon for waking me up. His explanation is logical. And he has nowhere else to escape from Baz except in my room. I sigh again and uncross my arms.

“Alright, Simon,” I say, finally. “As long as you promise to make me a cup of tea after this.”

“Deal!” Simon says, and he pulls back the Day 6 tab on the calendar. He’s about to eat the chocolate, but hands it to me instead.

“Let’s hear it, then,” I say, putting the chocolate into my mouth.

“It says ‘When we were younger, I was always wishing’.” Simon then looks at me, his eyebrows raised in confusion. “Wait… What was he wishing about?” He reads the tab again. “I don’t know, Penny.”

“Maybe you will find that out tomorrow,” I say.

“Ugh, Penny,” he whines for the third time. “I just want to open all the tabs now.”

“Simon, no.”

“But I want to know.”

“No,” I say again, holding out my hand. “Why don’t you let me hold on to it so you’re not tempted?”

Simon sighs and passes me the calendar. “Okay, Penny,” he says, standing up. I stand up with him and slide the calendar into my wardrobe.

“Let’s go to the kitchen,” I say. “I’m hungry, and you owe me some tea.”

Simon smiles as we walk out of my room. I see my glasses on the sofa side table and put them on. That’s when I see Baz sitting at the kitchen table, fully dressed and sipping tea. How he operates on Simon’s screwed up sleep schedule is beyond me.

He glances up at us from his cup and eyes Simon over multiple times.

“What were you two up to?” he asks, handing his tea cup to Simon, who takes a sip of it. It’s a strange habit of theirs that I’ve only recently begun to notice.

“ _ Plotting _ ,” I say, casually, and Simon is suddenly cackling, tea spurting out his mouth and onto the kitchen floor next to Baz. I begin laughing too, more so at the glare that Baz is giving me. He then glares over at Simon, who’s trying to stop laughing long enough to sit down Baz’s teacup without spilling any more tea.

“ **_Out, out, damned spot,_ ** ” I say, flicking my hand over the mess. The tea disappears.

Simon finally stops laughing and sets down the cup.

“Really, Penny,” he says, smiling. “We both know that Baz was the only one who ever plotted.” He looks over at Baz with a smirk, but it’s a sappy smirk, and Baz gives him one right back.

“The only plotting I ever did was plotting how to kiss you, love,” Baz says, and leans in to kiss Simon.

“Ugh, really?” I say, turning away and walking out of the kitchen. “Simon, I’ll be having my tea in the living room, please.” But I glance back over my shoulder to make my usual “no flirting” comment, and Baz’s eyes are twinkling as he’s looking back at Simon. That’s when I realize what Baz had been wishing for all those years.

_ Simon is so oblivious. _

**Author's Note:**

> (Carry On and all characters belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell)


End file.
